bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuuki Kaburagi
Yuuki Kaburagi (鏑木・優輝, Kaburagi Yūki, ''lit. "Arrowhead Tree, Tender Radiance") is a mysterious Shinigami that has allied himself with Gai Nagareboshi and is one of his most trusted and loyal friends. Unknown to Gai, Yuuki is head-over-heels in love with him, though he attempts to keep this a closely guarded secret. Yuuki is kind and considerate; however he has a darker side, which usually appears when Gai is threatened in any way or if others manage to catch his attention. He possesses two personalities, one being a sweet, devoted friend, and the other a psychotic, obsessive and jealous stalker. Five thousand years ago, Yuuki was a young woman called '/Yuu Kimitsu/' (機密・祐, ''Kimitsu Yū) who was formerly a Mototsu and was romantically involved with Gai, until she was brutally murdered. Some time after her death, a majority of the spiritual particles that composed of Yuu's body managed to gather and reform into Yuuki Kaburagi- the only difference was that Yuuki was male due to several particles being absent from Yuuki's creation, which has greatly hampered Yuuki's chances of being together with Gai once again. Yuuki is one of the main antagonists of Part II of Bleach: Rising Phoenix, being spurned on by jealousy directed towards Hizashi and a desire to be with Gai once again. After Gai returned Yuu's soul to Yuuki, he seemingly dissapeared to parts unknown; however, it is later revealed that Yuuki had briefly moved to Amanogawa City, where he met Zakura Terui. There, as he was ordered to find out more about the Crimson Sovereigns, he began to investigate, with Zakura tagging along. Eventually, as Zakura took center stage and performed many selfless acts to protect him, Yuuki began to develop feelings for the mysterious youth, and together, they stopped the menace of the Crimson Sovereigns. Soon after the events of Bleach: Rising Phoenix, Yuuki settled down with Zakura, before being forced to leave Amanogawa City to assist in Kaede Mikazuki's plan to protect the seals of Soul Society in Rising Phoenix: Sealed Scarlet, Corrupt Black; meeting Arata Yaguruma along the way. Soon after their meeting, Yuuki was given Kachihi Amagase by Mitsuru Inazuma, and later found Fumiko Orikasa. There, he became a major character in Bleach: Second Rising. Appearance Yuuki's outward appearance initially projects an extremely tranquil and gentle atmosphere to those who observe him, primarily due to being an androgynous, effiminate, and slender male, whose features are almost completely feminine in appearance. Yuuki also has wide hips and long legs. Yuuki's eyes are large and droopy, and he has heterochromia; that is to say, his left eye is blue and his right is red. There is a facial marking like a red bolt of lightning trailing down his cheek from his left eye. This is actually a scar formed from his injury five million years ago. Yuuki's beauty even nominated him in the list of 'Guys who would look good in women's clothes' sponsored by Nika's Seireitei Communcation section, but was dropped from the ranking, 'unfair' being the reason for his exclusion. After his Crimson Sovereign transformation, Yuuki gains sharp incisors. His blonde-colored hair is worn in a bun which spikes up slightly at the top, gently flowing out to the left side, with several strands of hair sticking out at the sides of the bun as sort of waves. He occasionally wears a lycrois flower on the right side of his hair. Yuuki wears an elegant and ornate decorated kimono, and black high-heeled stiletto boots. In addition, one of his many other outfits includes a jet-black dress which reaches down to his thighs, and wooden sandals with red straps. Personality and Traits Yuuki is seemingly a kind, thoughtful, and sometimes shy, and a happy good hearted person who places a lot of emphasis on politeness in his speech. He is also peace-loving, and personally, he trusts his friends, and is always happy to lend a sympahetic ear if they are troubled. He is usually training and spending time with Nika, and views himself as one of the girls. He acts excitable and energetic much like Gekkou (similarities between him and Gai's former love interest are noted several times, from their personalities to their ability to see Zanpakutō Spirits), and because of this, Yuuki was the first friend Gai attempted to make on his own, which was amplified by Gai sensing a connection to him, and they have a strong friendship, though it is something more on Yuuki's part. He is also clumsy and somewhat forgetful, and tends to give long, drawn-out explanations if questioned. Yuuki tends to blush when treated as the opposite sex by Gai, he becomes delighted when he pays attention to him, and often inflicts tackles that are subtly off the point towards the Mototsu. Yuuki is head-over-heels in love with Gai; the irony of this is that Gai is a relationship, and Yuuki's previous incarnation was in love with Gai, and this love has continued on to their reincarnations, despite Yuuki's change in gender, which results in Hizashi attempting to kill him in numerous occasions. Yuuki tends to give Gai affectionate nicknames; but Gai's opinion on his feelings remain unknown. Ever since setting his eyes on the Mototsu, Yuuki's heart has been yearning for him and holds a very deep love for him, to the point he painted several pictures of Gai and hung them in his room. Nika, after spying on him, notes that he often stares at the paintings for hours on end. However, Yuuki knows that if he tells Gai about his previous self and their involvement, then he would indavertently 'awaken' and destroy all of Soul Society in an uncontrollable rage. Despite this, in Part II, it is his jealousy towards Gai's affections towards Hizashi Yoshi and his anger resulting from his brutal and extremely bloody fate in his past life, which separated Yuuki from Gai (to which Gai forgave "Nika" for after Yuuki finally told Gai the truth) that was the catalyst for Yuuki becoming the main antagonist of Part II. Yuuki dislikes seeing Gai get close to others- especially females, showing signs of extreme clinginess, masking his darker side that is of a ruthless, cold and calculating sociopath who has little if any problem in using others for her ends, and will resort to cruel and mostly violent methods that most of the time end in bloody deaths. Despite this, Yuuki is also intelligent, being able to conclude and observe numerous things about many of the other more perculiar characters before others, such as figuring out the connection between Gai and Kagirinai at a single glance. At some times, Yuuki's emotions are very sudden and unpredictable; covering up for Gai in questionable ways, and taking things to the extremes if needed. Yuuki appears to value friendship highly; however, this is revealed to be merely a front that Yuuki puts up in order to keep Gai close; In Part II, Yuuki attempts to get rid of others, friends and enemies alike to give him and Gai more time together, revealing his sympathy for them to be nothing; learning of their troubles in order to manipulate them into staying away from Gai. As part of this facade, Yuuki can become extremely angry when his friends are hurt or injured, and several people are shown to be frightened of him when he is enraged. His ability to inspire fear is such as Haruko refers to him as a 'monster'. However, the only time he shows genuine rage is when Gai is threatened in any way. However, underneath all of this, what Yuuki values the most of all is love, being fixated on recieving romantic and unconditional love. Once he recieves even a small amount of attention, he makes damn sure that he can keep the attention of the person who gave him such a thing; to the point of being obsessive and clingy. If it weren't for the fact that he can dish out for worse, one could say that love makes Yuuki masochistic. Yuuki is well-versed in Japanese etiquette, Sado, Ikebana and Calligraphy, and he is also an accomplished singer. In addition, when in Gai's presence, Yuuki tends to drape his arms around the Mototsu, lean his face closer to Gai's own, suggestively blow and whisper into his ear, as well as grab him by the arm and bring him up close whenever he has the urge to talk to him. Yuuki also has a tendency to use female nouns and pronouns when referring to himself. Yuuki refers to himself with female terms, and has expressed a desire to have a female body. When Nika refers to him as 'he', he explicitly asks to be referred to as 'She', not 'he'. History Synopsis Equipment Cleaver: Most of the time, Yuuki carries around a meat cleaver he calls "Mr. Cuttey" (刻さん, "Koku-san"). Usually, he stashes it within his kimono so that he can retrieve it on a whim. The cleaver possesses a black blade with a silver edge, and in the middle, it shines illustriously to the point that it can temporarily blind people. In addition, it has a solid wooden handle which instils a sensation of warmth whenever Yuuki grasps it. It should be noted that despite appearing rather fragile, the cleaver can slice straight through the tissue of a living body and sever arteries; it has been shown that the cleaver can, ahem, cleave straight through an Arrancar's Hierro and other body-related defenses. At times, Yuuki converses with "Mr. Cuttey" as if it were a living being, even stating that it often gives him suggestions on what to do and what actions to take. Thompson Contender: The Thompson Contender is a special firearm; a break-open single-shot pistol meant for sport shooting. While it isn't suitable for 'real' combat, by infusing the bullets with Yuuki's Crimson Sovereign blood, Yuuki automatically becomes a very deadly threat to beings of spiritual origin. The grip and forearm of the gun are carved using walnut, causing the firearm to appear similar to a knife in it's sheath when not in use. The sole metallic parts which remain visible are the trigger and the hammer; it should be noted there is no cylinder, not even a slide on its exterior. The fact that there's very little complex parts in-between the barrel and trigger enables Yuuki to shot with high accuracy- it should also be noted that the Thompson Contender is modified with a fourteen inch rifled barrel, to increase this accuracy even higher. Powers and Abilities Yuuki, by outward appearance, appears frail and weak- and even acts as such as a facade, much to the shock of those who face him in combat. However, in Part II, Yuuki is revealed to be holding back even more power. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Yuuki is capable of using his speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. Yuuki prefers to wield his sword with his left hand, leaving the other hand free. He is quite adept at blocking. In combat, Yuuki doesn't seem the least bit taken back by the abilities of his opponent, even when they seemingly have an advantage. He fights with seemingly no effort behind his attacks, as he always wields his sword with one hand. After losing his Zanpakutō, Yuuki mostly relies on his trusty cleaver in regards to perform bladed combat. Naginatajutsu Master: Yuuki's Zanpakutō is a Naginata-type weapon while in Shikai form, Yuuki uses it perfectly against other sword-type weapons, in fact, Yuuki is more proficient with a naginata than a blade. Even after losing his Zanpakutō, Yuuki commonly shapes the blood he generates with his Crimson Sovereign ability of Haemokinesis into the form of a naginata to fight his opponents. *'Ken'atsu' (剣圧, "Sword Pressure"): A basic ability which can be learned by almost everyone and their mother, but it sure is deadly if utilized properly. Gripping his blade with both hands, Yuuki unleashes an almighty slash, releasing a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind at his foe at high speeds; this attack enables Yuuki to assault things which are out of his sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and Yuuki has mastered this ability to the point that it can cut through barriers of spiritual energy. *'Gobōsei no Ken' (五芒星の剣, "Pentagram Sword"): Channelling spiritual energy into his blade, Yuuki performs a series of five slashes at blistering speeds in a pattern that resembles a star. Because of the speed that he swings his blade, it seems as if Yuuki has unleashed these blows concurrently, enabling them to all impact upon the foe's body at the same time. The slashes close on the enemy from all sides to create a prison, allowing no chance for defense or evasion. It should be noted that if his foe deflects one, then the others will surely hit, and due to the close range, if the opponent attempts to escape, Yuuki's blade will quickly cut them down. However, during the process of slashing, a small opening is revealed for those with trained eyes: a tiny opening between his right arm and waist. *'Kamaizuna' (鎌飯剛, "Sickle Rice Bowl"): Yuuki unleashes a series of cleaver strikes, moving so fast he appears to be attacking with several cleavers at once. This attack is powerful enough to defeat Haruko Kiseki with one use. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While only briefly seen, Yuuki's skill in hand-to-hand combat is enough to overpower Haruko Kiseki, all the while commenting on how lacking the Captain-Commander was compared to himself. Yuuki is extremely powerful in close-quarters, and he can sufficiently block and attack others. *'Panchira Torunēdo' (パンチラトルネード, "Panty-flash Tornado"): A technique where Yuuki does a upside rotating straddle split, similar to a tornado, this has the effect of delivering a multiple kick attack at opponent that is near him. *'Kazaguruma' (風車, "Windmill"): A technique where Yuuki throws his body up into the air, making a shearing movement with the legs to get one leg in front of the other without holding on to the ground. The move can either be done backwards or sideways. When the move is done with one leg high over the head to deliver a devastating kick to an opponent sending them flying away with tremendous force. Shunpo Expert: Yuuki has demonstrated the ability to catch up with Gai after kicking him from a hill in a few moments. He has also shown the ability to skillfully keep up with Gai's normal speed, albeit with some effort. Yuuki moves at an excessively fast speed in combat, so fast that Gai found it hard to even discern his movements at first until he gained his trademark incomprehensible power that enables him to outstrip Yuuki with little effort. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. High Strength: Yuuki is capable of destroying a large portion of a building with the wake of a single slash of his sword. He is also able to effortlessly throw a large boulder with a single hand, showing that despite his highly feminine frame, he is deceptively strong. It should be taken into consideration that Yuuki has been able to overpower Gai in one notable instance, despite having the lesser strength of the pair. High Speed: Of what little is seen before they stopped fighting, Yuuki was able to easily catch up with Haruko in their battle. Another instance of his speed was shown when he was able to almost outrun Hizashi, who was using Shunpo. Great Durability: Yuuki has a high amount of durability. He has demonstrated that he can withstand being thrown through several buildings. A large crate was also knocked over his entire body and he retaliated from the attack in moments. Yuuki was also able to withstand several large explosions in his battle with Kagirinai at close range, but he was keeping consciousness through sheer willpower alone. Notable Intelligence: Despite appearing somewhat air-headed and ditzy, Yuuki has been noted to have a keen mind; once again, there's a lot more than meets the eye to him. Yuuki is shown to be quite resourceful, using a shard of glass as a mirror to check the position of his foes when he was stuck in an mansion, as well as a pair of stones against Kyogi to discover him amongst his duplicates. Another instance of his intelligence is shown when he was able to decypher the runic writing littered throughout the Ensura Cave. *'Poison and Drug Master': Yuuki fairly knowledgeable in regards to the properties of poison and drugs to the point that he can concoct his own in order to 'remove' some the obstacles between he and Zakura's relationship from keeping strong. He has proven himself to be an adept chemist time and time again, and when not utilizing his knowledge for sinister purposes, Yuuki is able to create power-augmenting potions for his allies. High Spiritual Power: Yuuki's reiatsu is unknown, but it is so great it can be felt from a great distance and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. Yuuki's reiatsu is pink in coloration, and his skill and control at after he threatened Gai.]] using his reiatsu allows him to perform a variety of abilities. When angered, Yuuki can shape his reiatsu into that of a much more darker and frightening form, establishing a link between Yuuki's emotions and the emotions of those around him. Mitsuru first recognized this technique as hypnosis, or even as mental influence. The form that this "terror reiatsu" takes the form of is that of a Tengu. *'Telekinesis': Yuuki is able to use telekinesis with his reiatsu to levitate his Zanpakutō and use it to strike his opponents from afar, as well as call his weapon back to his hand. Kidō Mastery Kidō Master: Yuuki is highly skilled in the art of Kidō, able to utilize up to Level 91 Hadō without incantation, which caused tremendous destruction to a large part of the district it was fired in. Yuuki has also demonstrated highly proficient skill in healing Kidō, as seen from repeatedly healing his friends when battle-worn, even saving people from otherwise fatal injuries as shown from healing Haruko after she was impaled. Yuuki is able to mix Kidō with other fighting techniques, and he has shown the amazing ability to develop even Orihime Inoue's Shun Shun Rikka into a Kidō spell, called "Number i: Sōten Kisshun", which is an adaption of the Sōten Kisshun technique. *'Bakudanshiki' (爆弾式, "Bomb Formula"): Yuuki moves his hands in a strange pattern and three seals appear around his opponent. Yuuki then thrusts his palm to face the target and an explosion occurs inside the seals. *'Sōten Kisshun' (双天帰盾, "Twin Sacred Return Shield"): Placing his arms upon his target, Yuuki forms a half-oval barrier around them. Their ability is to repel the "inner shield." The shield placed inside means that its repel the damage within a limited area. In other words, a subject covered by the shield is returned to the state that they were before taking damage. The ability is to limit, reject, and negate any kind of event that has happened to her target. It is an ability that returns Yuuki's target to its former state no matter what has happened to them. Yuuki's version of this technique is incomplete, as he accidentally regressed Gai back three years. *'Hadō #40, Gaki Rekkō' (牙気裂光, "Raging Light Fang"): Yuuki creates a circle of energy, before firing blasts of green light from its center in a cage-like formation. This is Yuuki's favorite spell to use, and he has created many variants. Yuuki can modify the properties of the blasts, causing them to unflict piercing penetrating damage, explode violently upon contact, ricochet upon impact with any surface which is not Yuuki's target, as well as manually control their flight path. Yuuki can take his mastery of this spell further, converging into one, enormous all-devouring wave of green light which obliterates anything in its path. Crimson Sovereign Abilities Due to being infused with Zakura Terui's blood after dying to be revived, Yuuki now possesses the abilities of a Crimson Sovereign; however, due to the nature of the transfusion, Yuuki can be considered Zakura's familiar. With this blood coursing through his veins, Yuuki is granted drastically enhanced speed, strength, and durability; however, he now possesses an impulse that pushes him to suck the blood of others whether they want to recieve Yuuki's fang in their bodies or not; causing him to use his own powers to keep the everlasting urges in check; this is assisted by Zakura giving him his blood daily. Even though with these powers; or the power of Crimson Sovereigns in general, Yuuki possesses the ability to manipulate reality on a whim; seventy-five percent of his power is already being used to restrain himself so he loses access to the world-destabilizing powers of a Crimson Sovereign; this is coincedentially the case with Zakura Terui similarily; meaning that Zakura's true form as Tsukasa Tsugami is the only Crimson Sovereign to display their full might. However, when utilizing these powers, Yuuki's mind degenerates into that of a bloodthirsty berserker; unable to comprehend his actions nor rationale. *'Tremendous Speed': As with all Crimson Sovereigns, Yuuki possesses an absolutely mind-blowing amount of speed, which is only augumented by the fact that her Crimson Sovereign form is built for mobility. Yuuki's speed enables him to jump to the top of lamp posts with ease, leap from rooftop to rooftop and match the speed of even Gai, if he were around by the time that he achieved such power. He can effectively use his agility to use the battlefield to his advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Offensively, his agility grants him great dexterity in battle, able to attack his opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. It should be noted that a burst of crimson is emitted from his feet with every step he takes, augumenting his speed even further. *'Devastating Strength': The infusion of Crimson Sovereign blood into Yuuki's veins has expotentially increased his strength to the point that he can shatter a wall made of seki-sekki with a single blow without exerting too much effort. In addition, he can match even the sturdiest of foes up to the level of Gai Nagareboshi blow-for-blow with very little hassle; it should be noted that Yuuki's arms are coated in a crimson light from the moment that he activates his Crimson Sovereign abilities until he disengages the form, which enhances his blows. *'Immense Durability': With his Crimson Sovereign blood coursing through his veins, Yuuki possesses a large amount of durability. He is able to take earth-shattering blows from even the strongest of fighters and stand back up without seemingly exerting much effort. His body has become durable enough to dissipate low-level enemy Kidō that travel towards him with mere contact. *'Haemokinesis' (血能力) (ハエモキネシス), haemokinesisu, Japanese for "Blood Power", English for "Haemokinesis"): A natural Crimson Sovereign ability is the ability to control and manipulate blood; of the user or others. In Yuuki's case, he can generate excessive amounts of blood and manipulate, bring to life, solidify and otherwise control it, whether the blood is his own, from his surroundings, or from someone else. Yuuki can also control the state that blood is in; enabling him to solidify blood though forming a seal of sorts around it with his spiritual energy to form powerful tools and weapons as a substitute for his Zanpakutō as well replicate himself though an (so far) unknown method, making carbon copies of the one and only Yuuki Kaburagi for diversions. There are many more applications of Haemokinesis; however, Yuuki thusfar has only utilized the ability for pure offensive purposes. Inherant Skill Innate Time Control (固有時制御, "Koyū Jiseigyo"): Yuuki's C.S Inherent Skill, Innate Time Control enables him to separate the passage of time inside of himself from the time flowing within Soul Society by overloading the spiritual particles that compose his body with the blood of the Crimson Sovereigns, which is also known as life energy, completely overwhelming the spiritual particles and converting his body into life energy; making it nearly unrecognizable to Soul Society's dimension. In essence, Innate Time Control allows Yuuki to perform time adjustment that can only spike the time inside himself which has passed and accelerate the future's time. While it's impossible to completely isolate his essence from the dimension of Soul Society, Yuuki can still drastically reduce the effect that time passing in Soul Society has upon his body. Keeping the properties of the Inherent Skill confined within his own body, it doesn't cause Soul Society to fall under the spell of time manipulation, but rather it enables Yuuki to "adjust" a few seconds of time within his own body; granting super reflexes of a sort. Accel Stagnate Crimson Sovereign Form Crimson Sovereign Form: Not much is known about Yuuki's Crimson Sovereign form; however, its true name is The Blood Relative of the Grim Nüwa (冷厳なる女鍋の血族, "Reigen naru Joka no Ketsuzoku"). Zakura calls Yuuki's Crimson Sovereign form the "Empress" to the "Emperor"- his own Crimson Sovereign form. Despite appearing to have undergone a monstrous transformation, Yuuki still retains a very humanoid in appearance, with the main differences being his bat-like wings and his ghost-white skin with glowing red veins. His blonde hair spikes out somewhat, turning an ominous stark-white, and the tips of the strands of his hair become pitch-black. Yuuki's eyes become a haunting crimson, with six stark-white concentric rings around his pupils. Yuuki has two, protruding long, red boosters formed from spiritual energy from his back, and two black boosters underneath that. Six fang-like protrusions are attached to the lower boosters, three on each. The fangs are attached in a downwards fashion, making it look like Yuuki has elegant wing-like protrusions on his back. His attire does not change; however, he gains black and red spiritual energy pulsing from his very being, making this form rather frightening to behold. Crimson Sovereign Form Special Abilities: In his true Crimson Sovereign form, all of Yuuki's parameters have increased drastically to the point that he can match Mitsuru Inazuma blow for blow when the latter utilizes his Bankai equally without slipping up. In addition, Yuuki obtains a slew of new attacks; each can be considered a distinct form with their own various advantages and disadvantages. *'Immense Spiritual Energy': *'Tremendous Strength': *'Overwhelming Speed': *'Awe-inspiring Durability': Sekai Abilities *'Some no Sekai, Maunari' (最初の世界・時間轟音, "First World, Roar of Time"): Raising his hands to the sky, Yuuki charges up distortional energy within his mouth that compresses to its utmost limit, as an indigo sphere of distortional energy manifests in front of his person. He then fires an spiraling indigo beam composed of pure distortional energy from the ball at the opponent; which possesses tremendous speed and force, tearing through the atmosphere, releasing overwhelming amounts of spiritual energy from anything it touches, possessing sekki-seki like properties which somehow affects the immediate vicinity and brings the spiritual particles that compose the area to a complete halt. The vicinity freezes, sans for Yuuki and his opponent. Any and all projectiles that the opponent utilizes are brought to a complete stop, including any Zanpakutō projectiles, essentially working as a time stop ability. Upon contact with the opponent, or if it impacts within the foe's vicinity, the indigo beam detonates in the form of an immense dome of destruction that expands outwards for two kilometers, freezing anything within the dome to a complete stop until the dome dissipates, returning things to normal, sans the destruction the attack has caused. **'Ni no Sekai, Kūkangiri' (弐の世界・空間切安, "Second World, Spatial Slash"): Yuuki's blade begins to act as a vacuum, drawing in and absorbing stray spiritual energy, before converging it upon a single point; the tip of the blade. Yuuki's own spiritual energy and Crimson Sovereign life energy is drawn into the mix, augmenting the energy drastically as it becomes something unrecognisable. Then, in the arc of the mighty overhead swing, Yuuki releases this energy in the form of a pink crescent blade that tears through the air, demolishing the surroundings and generally disrupting the interactions between spiritual energy in the vicinity. Upon contact with something the Crimson Sovereign life energy regards as a threat, the arc explodes, unleashing a widespread chain reaction that results in naught but destruction, reducing anything caught in the series of explosions to smouldering remains that also detonate after the briefest of moments, this cycle continuing until nothing is left. This ability also nullifies regeneration. ***'San no Sekai, Hanketsu' (三の世界・判決, "Third World, Judgment"): Stats (Normally) Stats (In Crimson Sovereign mode) Zanpakutō Former Powers and Abilities Relationships Gai Nagareboshi: The series' protagonist is Yuuki's best friend, whom he adores and they are very close, with Yuuki, along with Hizashi acting as his voice of reason. Yuuki has known Gai for fifty years and will even lend money to him upon occasion and is very patient with him. However, Yuuki is head-over-heels in love with the Mototsu, but he attempts to keep such a matter a secret, with varying results. At the core of this love is deep and somewhat twisted obession which has lasted through eons, continuing onto Yuu's reincarnation, despite Yuuki's change in gender. Yuuki constantly violates Gai's personal space and drew a picture of him, framing it and hanging it in his room, often staring at the picture for hours on end. In Part II, Yuuki becomes very warped in his tactics for Gai to become "his". However, by the end of Part II, Gai's refusal to give up on him, even after causing the death of hundreds of Souls and Hizashi nearly sacraficing her life to give Gai the teachings on the Yuengiri in order to defeat Yuuki caused Yuuki to break down crying when they fought, frustrated that Gai was still so kind to him despite his cruelty and evilness. Hizashi Yoshi: Nika: Gunha Teishin: Haruko Kiseki: Kagirinai Nagareboshi: Zakura Terui: Kachihi Amagase: Fumiko Orikasa: Rika Ichigawa: Kasumi Kaburagi: Aoi and Momoiro Amagase: Quotes *''"HIZASHI YOSHI! YOU DIE RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"'' -Yuuki Kaburagi, to Hizashi Yoshi upon seeing her kiss Gai *''"Don't you remember? Many moons ago, you and I...bonded. That time, it couldn't have been greater. But then...That devil woman...K-Kuh. I was hoping...we'd be able to become one once again. But now...It's "Hizashi, Hizashi, Hizashi!" I can't help...I can't help but be jealous! This is the truth, Gai Nagareboshi! All those years ago...This is what really happened!"'' -Yuuki Kaburagi, to Gai Nagareboshi Trivia *Yuuki is a Male-to-Female transsexual. *Yuuki always spells his name using the feminine kanji, 優輝. Amusingly enough, Gai often refers to Yuuki with different kanji, Yuuki (昨夜鬼, "Night Demon") *Yuuki was created from the desire to create another unique character to fill out the 'band of six' that PersonaSuperiorDeus has nearly completed, six main characters that he/she will focus on in his/her storylines. *As of Sealed Scarlet, Corrupt Black, Yuuki has been promoted to the role of a main character. Amusingly, this was partly due to Void suggesting it. *Yuuki's new profile pic was linearted by Aha! All thanks and credit goes to him, as he sure as hell deserves it :3 Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Shinigami Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Shinigami Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Crimson Sovereigns Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists